


Love of eggs

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Egg Laying, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Pre-War, Restraints, egg kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Starscream and Skyfire have some fun with some eggcellent toys.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Love of eggs

Starscream flicked his wings in annoyance as he felt Skyfire enter their shared apartment with a nervous field. For the past mega-cycle, Skyfire acted as if he wanted to say something but didn’t; it was starting to git on Starscream’s nerves. 

“Star! I didn’t think you would still be up.” Skyfire said, his field spiking in nervousness. 

“I wanted to talk, and maybe something more?” Starscream leaned forward and spread his legs a little farther. Skyfire’s faceplates went blue and quickly turned his helm, “don’t tell me you're getting shy on me now.” 

“It’s… it's not that… It's not important, embarrassing on my part really.” The shuttle said as he tried to avoid Starscream’s gaze. Starscream’s wings flicked in annoyance again. Skyfire said that he could say anything to him, so why didn’t the shuttle feel like he could do the same. 

“It can’t be that bad, you tell me and I promise not to get mad.” 

“Well, um… how would you feel if the next time we have a special night… I could put eggs in you?” Skyfire said as he refused to look Starscream in the optics; Starscream wanted to laugh. The seeker had wanted to spice things up in the berthroom for a while now but didn’t want to scare the shuttle off. “Only if you want to! It wasn’t going to be real eggs, just toys of course. It would be irresponsible to have eggs while we were still trying to get our degrees, I understand if-”

“I would be open to toy eggs,” Starscream said coyly, “if we can add some of my kinks as well.” 

“I understand that you- wait, you want to do it?” For the first time during this conversation, Skyfire looked Starscream in the optic, field replacing nervousness with lust. 

“Come here you big lug, we can talk about more in the morning,” Starscream laid back and popped his panel with his valve on full display. “It’s been a long day and I’ve been feeling lonely.” Skyfire didn’t have to be told twice and was at Starscream’s side in a spark beat. Oh, the seeker was going to have a fun night in the future, but for now, he was content with having a gentle night with his adorable shuttle. 

* * *

Starscream bit down on the gag as Skyfire stretched out his valve. The seeker’s servos were restrained above his helm, and his peds were tied to his upper thigh spread as wide as it was comfortable for the seeker. 

“Such a good little seeker, I think you deserve a reward~” Skyfire cooed as Starscream whined. The seeker’s valve clenched on nothing as the shuttle grabbed a dildo and started to slick it up with false lubricant. “Good seekers get filled with eggs.” Starscream moaned as the dildo was pushed into his valve. It wasn’t as good as Skyfire’s spike, but it was good nonetheless. Skyfire chuckled as he pushed the first egg through. Starscream squirmed as the cold toy was settled into his valve. 

“You need to stop squirming, your going to dislodge the eggs,” Skyfire cooed; Starscream tried to still himself as the second egg was pushed through. The two eggs rubbed against different nodes along the seeker’s valve, Starscream whined through the gag. “I think that there’s room for one more.” Skyfire paused before putting in the third egg, “Still green?” 

**_ :: Yes still green, but I’m not sure that my valve can take any more than that. :: _ **

“Good seeker,” Skyfire said as he pushed the final egg through, “look at you, filled up with eggs like a nice little seeker.” Starscream clenched down as the toy was removed and the eggs shifted around hitting the other clusters in his valve. “Look how round you are,” Skyfire moved his servo to his own spike and started pumping it as he rubbed Starscream’s anterior node. Starscream moaned weakly against the gag as the eggs were jostled around, hitting different clusters of nodes. “Overload for me, my sweet seeker.” Starscream’s frame ceased up as an overload racked through his frame. Skyfire let out a breathless moan as his spike ejaculated over Starscream’s bulging cockpit. One of the eggs edged to the seeker’s valve entrance and slowly came out covered in Starscream’s transfluid. 

“Do you think that you can push out the other three or would you like me to get them out for you?” Skyfire said as he undid the seeker’s gag. 

“I... I can do it!” Starscream felt the eggs shift again as he spoke. The second egg came out with a moan and a wince. 

“You're doing a wonderful job love,” Skyfire whispered into Starscream’s audials; the seeker moaned as the third egg left his valve. 

“I don’t think I can get the last one out Sky,” Starscream weakly moaned as the egg shifted in his valve. 

“It’s alright my love, I have it. Just relax.” Skyfire said as he eased two digits into the seeker’s valve and pulled out the egg. Starscream panted and laid slack in his bonds. 

“So was this everything you expected?” 

“It was better my love,” Skyfire said as he undid Starscream’s bonds, “now let me clean you up and I’ll draw you an oil bath after a nap.” Starscream seemed content with that and shut off his optics. Skyfire sighed happily as he picked up the eggs, silently wishing that they were real. 


End file.
